A Gift For a Prince
by MeYeahMe
Summary: When Isabella is gifted to Prince Edward, can love really develop when so much is standing against you?
1. Chapter 1

A Gift for a Prince

EPOV

It was unusually cold for September and I could most definitely feel it most in my bedchambers at the back of the castle- they were somewhat of an annoyance, deathly cold in the winter and scorching hot in the summer. I had managed to stoke the embers into a decent fire a few hours ago but the quiet popping noises of the logs snapping in the heat was gradually dying down taking the slight warmth with it. I was sure at some point someone would wander into the room and try to take care of it- it didn't need to be taken care of, I was a grown man…

"Your Highness… "

The knock at the door startled me, a heavy-handed knock of a man not the soft delicate noise that would signal the arrival of a maid- sighing; I heaved myself towards the door. Standing in the doorway were two guards and between them what appeared to be a young woman, I could just make out her features- wide brown doe eyes and a soft mouth before they roughly shoved her to the ground. I heard her whimper as her knees hit the cold stone floor and I winced- I had fell down in the very same stone corridor when I was eight years old and I could still remember the intense pain that came as a result.

I noticed then that her wrists were bound with think hessian; she had obviously been roughly pulled with the rope by the scarlet marks that were just visible beneath them. What was she doing here and why were her hands bound? Was she a criminal and if so why was she being brought before me? I stared down at her thick mahogany hair which was hiding her face.

"Sire... I bring a gift for you from the King." He harshly grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her face up towards me. I looked over her features from her tear-filled brown eyes to the soft curve of her jaw, she really was beautiful. I tore my eyes back to the burly guards.

"A gift?"

"Yes Sire… A gift for you, a woman, to warm your bed."

With the handful of her hair that he still had grasped in his hand he pulled her up till she was standing and pulled her tight against him.

"Listen to me wench… You are here for his pleasure alone, not yours. No matter what he wants you give to him and if you dare disobey your Prince, you can pay for it with your life."

I had never liked Hugo the guard in question, he was brutal and he made no move to hide it, and that was of course why my father kept him. He was an amazing warrior in battle but when confined to the stone walls of a castle he took his brutality out on the servants. At his side, a guard whose man I was not aware of was laughing at the way Hugo was running his hand softly against her face. It made me feel nauseous.

"Goodnight Sire… Make sure you enjoy your gift. She's a maiden but I'm sure she won't be when dawn breaks. " He murmured sniggering and with that they both left shoving the young woman into my bedchambers. Slowly closing the door astounded by what had just occurred I turned to look at the slim woman whom I could rape whenever I wished and if she even tried to protest a noose would soon be wrapped around her fragile neck.

She was shivering and I wasn't surprised the gown she was wearing was extremely thin. She wasn't looking up at me once again her hair had fallen forward to shield her face.; her eyes were turned downwards towards the floor and more specifically the glow of the dying fire that was being cast across the floor. I could tell that she wanted to move towards it to warm herself. I glanced over at the pelt which was lying over my bed; she could wrap it around herself and sit by the fire. I wouldn't have her freeze.

As I slowly moved towards my bed she took a slight step back, and when I proceeded to remove the pelt from the bed I heard her quick intake of breath. Bundling the soft material up in my arms I turned towards her to see she had finally looked up and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Please. Make it quick. Please be gentle… I'm still a maiden."

She stared into by eyes and had I not been watching her carefully I would not have seen how she begun to tremble. Her voice had been soft and quiet almost as if she believed I would strike her for speaking out. I never would.

I thanked God that she had been gifted to me at that moment- I would never desecrate her body- or the body of any woman- with rape. Many men would see this differently, they would see her as a possession, not a woman who had the right to decide as to which man she would give her body to. And for nine long months she would bear her tormenters child in her womb, go through the painful labour- to never feel the weight of her newborn in her arms. If she bore a boy child he would be sent to work in hard, demanding labour for man of the same class as his own father, and a girl child would await the same fate as her mother before her. Until her womb also would swell with child. And so it would continue.

"Don't fear. I won't take you… Tonight or any other night for that matter. I merely wish to offer you this- you can warm yourself by the fire."

I handed her the pelt and motioned towards the fire, before swiftly stepping back to show her I meant no harm to her. She appraised me quietly whilst holding the pelt in both of her hands. I smiled warmly at her to hopefully reassure her.

"Truly I will not hurt you in any way."

Slowly her full lips curved up into a small smile and she moved towards the fire. Sitting down carefully I watched her close her eyes as the warmth enveloped her. Opening her eyes she turned to look at me.

"Thank you." She murmured. Her voice was soft like honey or water snaking its way over pebbles in a stream.

"It really is nothing."

"No really thank you… Others… would not be so considerate."

Her smile was warmer now and the slight glow of the fire was reflecting off her face. She would not be so warm however when the glowing embers died, I moved to the back of my room, shivering when I hit the cold pocket of air to retrieve some firewood.

When I moved closer to her and the fire she once again flinched at my nearness.

"I'm sorry… I… I was merely going to get the fire started once more. I will move though if it bothers you…"

"No. I overreacted. I know you won't hurt me. If you wanted to you would not be helping me keep warm. You would not be interested in my health or happiness." She replied. Her eyes held secrets of a past that no young woman should have had.

"I care very much. No one should be treated differently to another. I will treat you the same as I would treat a noble." She laughed- a light, happy sound.

"If only the entire world had that view."

For a short while we sat, the only sound that of the log snapping in the fire and the soft hooting of an owl near-by. Every so often she would draw the pelt tightly around her shoulders, or stare into the depths of the fire, the flickering flames reflected in her pupils.

"What is your name?"

I was desperate to know and I released that we would most likely be spending a lot of time together- it was only fair I knew her name.

"Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella."

Bella. _Beautiful. _Tomorrow I would speak to my father.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

The night had been interesting. I had spent a good hour arguing with Bella to let me sleep on the floor so she could take the bed. All with no success. She had finally persuaded me to take the bed by telling me that she would be much warmer by the fire anyway. I had found her some pelts to sleep on as I knew that the floor was not the most comfortable place to fall asleep. I had also managed to procure her a nightgown from one of the handmaids- though I must admit she did look at me quite strangely when I asked for one. Obviously the news of Bella had not yet reached the maids.

I was ashamed to admit I spent the majority of the night watching her. For some reason I felt strangely protective of her. I noticed the way the fire brought out red streaks in her mahogany hair, and the way she would occasionally mumble odd words in her sleep. I must have fell asleep at some point during the night as when I awoke the next morning she was watching me. The fire was completely dead and the chill was most definitely back.

She smiled slightly at me when I opened my eyes. I smiled back, our silent 'good morning'. I heaved myself out the bed running one hand through my hair. I looked at the fire- the embers were completely stone cold- I grimaced, I had no idea how to get it started again. I looked down at her where she was sitting with one of the pelts wrapped round her shoulders.

"I'm going to speak to my father today. Ensure your freedom."

"My freedom?"

"Yes. You'll be free to leave the castle. You won't have to stay with me. You can find yourself a husband- one who is kind to you and have children with him. Have a life. Something you won't get trapped here for the rest of your life."

She smiled up at me quickly before looking down and running her fingers over the edge of the pelt.

"Thank you. Although you have been very kind to me so far, I would happily stay a maid for you and King Carlisle. I can cook and clean Your Highness."

"Edward. Please call me Edward. But I am sure that is not the life you wish for Isabella."

"It's the only life I know."

For that reason I would make sure that she got the life she deserved. She deserved to be happy.

I grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Get dressed whilst I'm gone. Your dress from yesterday is still fine isn't it? I can find you another if not." I asked her as I slid my feet into my boots.

"Yes it is fine thank you. It was enough that you found me a nightgown last night Your Hi-"

"Edward."

"Edward." She smiled.

With that I left to find my father. Not that he would be difficult to find. He'd be in the hall, sitting around looking self-important. Ever since my mother Esme died a few winters ago he had become less and less of the father I once knew and more of a cold, hard ruler. As I predicted he sat in one of the large wooden chairs situated in the hall. He looked up at me when I entered.

"Father, I wish to speak to you."

"Yes son… I hope you have found your gift satisfactory…" He smiled widely at me, tapping his fingers against the wooden armrest of the chair.

"It is of that I wish to speak to you."

A cloud of doubt washed over his features. He sat up straighter in the chair.

"She was not to your satisfaction? Did she not please you last night?" He asked.

"She is a woman not a gift father. I was led to believe that a woman's maidenhead was only her husbands to take."

He scoffed and laughed. Placing his hands on the armrests he pushed himself off of the chair and walked towards me still laughing. When he reached me he raised a hand up and placed it on my shoulder.

"Son… Ah son… She is hardly worth your concern. She is simply a maid son; of course your wife will be a virgin. A noble woman must ensure that she is - if she is found not be on your wedding night then an annulment should quickly be made. However it does not mean that you cannot enjoy such pleasures before that night. Isabella can give you that until you find yourself a wife."

He simply did not understand. It was at times like these that I wished my mother was still with us- although my father stated that he was a strong King and that no-one could change his mind on any subject, this was simply not true. For years my mother had helped calm my father when he was angry and not in the right state of mind to make fair decisions. Had she still have been alive Bella would be free yet still well-cared for by the end of the night.

"And what would my future wife think of me keeping a woman before her? If Isabella were to birth my children?" Once again he simply laughed in the same almost condescending way.

"All women know that their husband will not have kept himself for her. A man does not have to. By which time Isabella will simply be a maid, perhaps even a handmaid for your own wife. As to what will happen if she births your children… We always need more servants!" He slapped my back roughly and walked away laughing to sit back down on his chair.

No wife of mine would ever accept that I hurt another woman in my past. No matter of what class she was- noble or not. No wife of mine would ever be that conceited. My father leaned back in his chair and regarded me.

"Edward, what is this about? If she is truly not to your satisfaction I can find you another woman. Hugo has been very good to me of late- he deserves a gift. Isabella could be that gift."

I remembered the sickening way he had caressed Bella's face and whispered into her ear. Hugo was by far the worst person Bella could be gifted to- he would hurt her in the worst ways possible. And there would be nothing anyone could do about it. She would be his property.

"She will _not _be given to Hugo." I snarled.

"Very well son… I see you wish to keep her. Do not worry about her maidenhead it is yours for the taking."

My father's smile sickened me as I turned and stormed out of the hall.

Isabella would have to stay with me. If she tried to leave she would killed, and if I told my father I did not wish to keep her, she would die at that bastard Hugo's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

She was sitting on a chair in my bedchambers when I returned. The sight of her immediately calmed me down after my father had angered me so much. Everybody in the kingdom believed him to be a fair and just ruler, but that was only because they didn't realise how much more they deserved from their King. She turned to look at me when I entered as she had previously been looking out of my window at the vast expanses of countryside. She smiled.

"How was it?" She caught sight of my dark expression. "It didn't go well I take it."

I sighed and walked over to my bed sinking down on it. She was watching me carefully as I placed my head in my hands. Running a hand through my hair I looked up at her again.

"My father will not give you your freedom."

"I didn't think he would." She smiled wryly.

"He should! You deserve freedom."

It was wrong. She shouldn't have to stay trapped with me, despite how much I enjoyed her company.

"Am I to become a maid then?"

"I gathered that my father would see that as a waste. You either stay with me unless I believe you to be 'unsatisfactory' after which you'd be gifted to Hugo."

"Hugo?" She looked confused.

"The guard who brought you to me last night."

Despite how much she tried to hide it. She shuddered and her eyes filled with terror.

"I am to be gifted to him then?"

I could see how frightened she was at the thought.

"No I will not allow that. Hugo is a cruel man, he has no mercy. That is why my father favours him so." She sat back against the chair as she had slid forward when I mentioned Hugo.

"I am to stay with you then?"

I was pleased to see that she was much happier at this prospect.

"You will have to. I apologise for that but there really is no other way. But please understand that I will not expect anything from you."

She stood up, walked over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"You have been kind to me Edward. And I enjoy having someone to talk to, I am sure you must get lonely at times too."

Her smile truly was beautiful and I wished to see it as often as I could. I wanted to make her happy during the time she would have to spend with me.

"Truly I do." I told her.

She had no idea how lonely sometimes. Though as a royal, my life would always be privileged and I knew of the terrible poverty that existed only minutes outside of the castle walls. But with the gift of such privilege also came the curse of having no control over your own life. After my father passed away I would have to dedicate my entire life to my kingdom. Though I loved my subjects I would much rather be living among them, their equal, than to be seen as more important than them.

"How old are you Bella?"

"I am eighteen, almost nineteen I believe." She replied.

"I am twenty."

She laughed. "Yes I know. Everyone in the entire kingdom knows how old you are."

"Yes… but sometimes I like to pretend that no-one knows my entire life." I joked.

It obviously worked; she jumped up off the bed and stood in front of me. She looked spectacularly happy- her smile even reaching her eyes and seeming to light them from their very depths.

"Well in that case. My name is Bella, what is yours?"

I laughed at her standing there expectantly like a small child who'd just discovered an exciting new game. I must admit though that her happiness was infectious and I played along.

"My name is Edward."

"I was born in a small village just outside of here. What about you Edward?"

I wondered if this was true or was she just making up information for this game. There was so much about her I wished to know.

"No I was born right here in this village." I informed her.

She laughed and swayed so that her dress swished across the floor. She held out a slim hand to me.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Edward. Perhaps I will see you again around the village at some point."

"You too Bella." I grasped her hand and shook it.

She did a slight curtsey and laughing returned to sit back down next to me. She was enchanting, she had an air about her that instantly made me happy and helped me forget my troubles. We sat for a short time just smiling at one another.

"Were you really born outside of this village?" I turned my body towards her and awaited her answer.

"Yes. Not far from the village though, around two or three miles away."

"How did you end up here then? Most people never venture far from their birthplace."

"My father wished to move." She stated simply.

I got the impression that she did not like to talk of how she came to this village. I wouldn't force her to tell me, she had the right to her privacy.

She began to play with the material of her dress.

"I was wondering…" She started.

"Yes?" I wondered what it was she wanted to know.

"I know nothing of the life that you have…. but as a Prince I thought that servants would be coming into your chambers a lot of the time… I have seen none."

I knew exactly why no servants had come to light my fire and clean the room. I had Bella. As well as taking care of my 'physical needs' she would be expected to clean my bedchambers as well.

I coughed nervously. "They will expect that you are taking care of that." I told her.

She hastily moved off my bed.

"Oh…Of course… I'll do that now then…"

"Bella I don't expect you to."

She was heading towards the door.

"I need to collect kindling from outside." She informed me.

I stood up and walked towards her, when I was close enough I grabbed her arm- I was careful to grab just above her wrist, I remembered the terrible marks that were there.

"I'll go. Please stay in here."

I wouldn't have her wandering around outside on her own. Someone would take her.

She looked down at where I was gripping her arm then back up to look me in the eyes. She must have seen somewhere in their depths that I wouldn't be swayed on this one.

"Fine" She muttered.

I let go off her wrist and she went to sit down on the chair in the corner. She sat there with a blank, resigned look on her face. I gathered my boots ready to leave my chambers for the second time in just as many hours.

I swear as I walked out of the room and close the door she murmured '_be careful'. _


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I thought that I'd been extremely lucky to get out of the castle and across the grounds without being seen although I'd got it down to a fine art in the past few years. Of course my luck would have to be ruined when I reached the edge of the forest. Hugo was sitting on the ground on the outskirts- I wasn't in the mood to see his face. In fact if I never saw it again after this day I'd have seen it too often. I also noted that for my fathers 'best guard' he was a little too far out of the castle grounds.

He looked up and regarded me when I approached.

"What are you doing out here Your Highness?"

I wasn't particularly interested in having a conversation with him. "Finding some kindling."

"May I ask why sire? Surely someone can do that for you. I will do it if you wish." He stood up and brushed his breeches down.

"I can collect it myself Hugo." I told him curtly.

"But Sire-"

"Just because I am a prince it does not make me any less capable."

"Of course sire…" He nodded. "But may I ask why you have to start the fire again… Was your woman not taking care of it?"

"She was otherwise occupied."

"Working her hard then?" He laughed loudly and clapped one hand down sharply on my shoulder. "However you ought to beat her for being so lazy. You don't want her to think she doesn't have to work."

I did not want to discuss Bella with anyone- let alone him. He did not deserve to even speak of her.

"I do not wish for you to tell me how I should treat _my _woman. Go."

He shrank back at the fierceness at my voice, surprised. I had always treated the guards and servants of the castle with respect, I didn't order them around.

"I apologise Your Highness."

I wasn't even going to grace him with a reply. As I ventured into the forest I heard him turn and walk back towards the castle. Angrily I set about finding the kindling. I wished that there was something I could do about him; only my father had the authority when it came to dismissing people. And if I told my father why I wanted Hugo dismissed he would scoff and tell me that I should be beating Bella if she wasn't performing her duties. After all to my father she was just a whore, nothing more than that.

When I had found enough kindling I headed back towards the castle. The smell of food hit me when I walked back inside, causing my stomach to snarl. I was hungry and no doubt Bella would be to.

The heat in the kitchens was immense. Servants were bustling about in every direction, most likely cooking a meal for my father. If it could be called a meal, no doubt what they would put in front of him would be an elegant feast. One that would be wasted, my father would find some fault with it. He would say that either the meat was too dry or the vegetables were not cooked enough. He would find an excuse for why they would have to cook him another dinner. And that perfectly good food would be wasted- thrown to the pigs as slop.

When so many people were starving outside the castle gates.

I was hoping to make good use of the chaos that my father caused with his meals, but of course someone had to see me.

Anna had always been the castles main cook for as long as I could remember; she was my favourite person in the castle after my mother as when I was a small boy I used to sneak into the kitchens and she would give me little treats. She still gave them to me even when my father ordered her not to. She was a buxom old woman now but no matter what I had never heard her complain about her job.

"Your Highness… What are you doing down here?" She asked.

"Getting some food."

She laughed heartily. "You might be a man now Your Highness, but you haven't changed." She wandered off and I could she her hastily preparing two plates of food.

"I heard that you have been gifted a young woman…" She said when she returned to me with a plate in each hand. "This is for her… Although it is not my place to say, I hope you are treating her with the respect she deserves. Many men would abuse her; however I do not think you ever would. You are a kind and honourable man… And you will make a great King."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Anna that means a lot to me."

I tried to tuck the kindling under one arm so that I could take the plates from her. She laughed at the mess of it I was making.

"I'll take the plates up to the bedchambers for you. You carry your sticks." She walked past me still laughing.

It was nice that she was comfortable enough to make fun of me. Most of the servants wouldn't even speak to me unless I spoke to them first and even when they were talking to me they were always so careful. It was at times like that I longed more than anything to have been born an ordinary man. When we reached the door of my chambers Anna set the food down on the floor.

"I better get back downstairs." She said.

"Thanks once again."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when I walked through the door.

"You took a long time. I was worried." She dropped her eyes down to the floor afterwards almost as if she was ashamed that she had admitted her worry.

She shouldn't be. I was as worried about her when she wasn't in my sight. Worried about what her future might hold.

"I ran into Hugo."

I walked over to the fire and dropped the kindling beside it. I heard her stand and come towards me. She knelt down beside me and started to rub the kindling together to start the fire. I went and gathered the food from outside and placed the plates beside her.

"You brought me some food?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes of course, what did you expect that I'd let you starve?" I teased her.

I went to the back of my chambers to retrieve more wood for the fire.

She was silent for a few moments looking at the food.

"What did Hugo want?" She asked suddenly.

I noticed her voice still shook when she mentioned him. He had really scared her. I dreaded to think what happened when they brought her up to me… Had anything else happened?

"I did not wish to talk with him. So in kinder words I told him to get out of my sight."

She laughed and I hoped that a smile lit up her face. She was doing an outstanding job of getting the fire started when I brought the wood over.

"You'll have to teach me how to start the fire myself." I told her.

"I won't allow it to go out now."

"Nonetheless. It is something that I need to know. You won't be with me forever."

It was surprising that after just one day of knowing her it pained me to think of her not being with me.

"Are you going to throw me out?" She quickly turned to me, panicked.

I couldn't stand to see her sad and quickly went about reassuring her that I would never do that. Without even thinking I pulled her tightly against my side.

"No. I promise. But if you ever wanted to leave- if you found someone- I would find a way for you to go." I rubbed her arm gently.

She laid her head down on my shoulder and her soft hair brushed against my chin. Even more surprisingly us sitting together embracing, it felt right. After a few heavenly moments she sighed and moved out of my arms.

She set about starting the fire and within no time she had flames roaring from it. I watched her silently the entire time, as she moved from kneeling in front of the fire to folding her legs beneath her like a small child and enjoying the warmth. She reached for one of the plates of food, picked up a slice of cheese and placed it in her mouth. A small, sweet smile graced her features as she tasted it. She seemed to be savouring every bite. She was so unbelievably beautiful sitting there.

I could find no reason in the strange hold that she had over me, it went so much further than simply wanting to care for her, protect her. I wanted her affection and selfish as it was I wanted her to myself. The thought of her smiling in the same way at another man, him holding her gently in his arms, it made me jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Weeks passed in much the same way. Each morning we would wake, she would greet me with a dazzling smile, one which I would quickly return; we'd get the fire roaring and sit close together talking. I was sneaking down to the kitchens to retrieve our meals so often that around two weeks after my first visit down there Anna began to bring the meals up to us. This unusual behaviour didn't go unnoticed of course as before Bella's arrival I had dined with my father. Which anyone who had dined with him would tell you, was not the most pleasurable of experiences. However in this case I was glad I was a prince, as no-one questioned me as to why I was taking my meals in my bedchambers, and why my portions had suddenly doubled.

They didn't suspect that it was for Bella. She was just a whore afterall- she wouldn't be entitled to the same amount of food as a prince. My father simply assumed that it was due to my 'activities' with Bella. An assumption which I neither confirmed nor denied. I let him believe what he wished to. Anna also managed to find me a collection of new dresses for Bella; she couldn't stay in the dress she had been brought to me in forever. With some slight persuasion from me she accepted them thankfully.

I spent every moment with Bella, learning more and more about her every day. Her mother had died of influenza when Bella was just an infant, leaving her alone with her father. He was a farmer and it was clear from the way she spoke of him that she loved him very dearly. She told me stories of her childhood and her early teen years. She blushed as she told me how she used to climb trees and lie in their field in the darkness, just looking up at the stars. I laughed when she told me how she fell in a near-by lake when she was around fourteen. Yet still I never learnt of how she came to this village. She made me laugh more than ever and brought me to tears when she spoke of her mother. I knew the devastating pain it was to lose a parent.

I also told her of my life. How I used to pretend I was a bird and 'fly' around the castle, how my father used to pick me up and swing me around when I was young. I told her of a time when I looked up to my father as the man I wanted to become. Of a time when my mother was still alive. And about how I could still remember the feel of her gently running her fingers through my hair. At that she began to weep, so I hugged her tightly against me and carefully wiped away every tear that fell with my thumb. I told her everything about my life: my doubts about becoming King; my hopes and my dreams. Everything.

I couldn't tell you the exact moment that I fell in love with Isabella.

It couldn't have just happened one moment; I didn't go to sleep one night not loving her, and wake up the next morning in love. It was a slow, gradual process. But still I think it was inevitable from the moment she was brought to me. If she had been beautiful to me then, she was otherworldly now. She was my life. And I knew I would do anything for her.

But does she feel the same? Does she love me the way I love her?

Of course if she did, it would be unbelievable. My heart pounded at the thought alone. But if she did not- then I would let her go. Let her be happy with whomever she chose. It pained me to think of her with another man but I would not trap her here with me. She should have her happiness. Even if the price was my own.

She was sitting on the bed with her legs curled beneath her this morning. I had taken the empty plates back down to Anna not too long ago, so I was free to admire her perfection.

She looked up when she felt my gaze.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" She laughed.

"I was merely giving you some room." I replied.

"I'm fine…. if you want to come over here." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

I laughed and pulled myself off the chair. I walked the short distance to the bed, and lay down with my arms behind my head. She regarded me with an amused look and her lips slowly turned up into a smile.

"I said you could come over here. I didn't say you could lie across the bed and take up all of the room." She said, playfully swatting at my arm.

"Many apologies My Lady... I won't make the same mistake again."

She lifted her chin with mock indignance. "You better not…"

I smiled widely at her before grabbing her waist suddenly and pulling her down till she was lying down on bed beside me. She laughed loudly at me as I playfully held onto her. I couldn't help it, soon I was laughing equally as loud. Our eyes met and our laughing slowly died down, until only the odd laugh escaped.

Then nothing. The only sound was the fire crackling in the background. I stared deeply into her wide brown eyes, and almost without a thought my arm tightened around her waist. I watched the change in her eyes- the uncertainty, as she hesitantly raised a hand and placed it on my face.

I don't know who started the kiss. I just know that never in my life had I ever felt so close to heaven until she pressed her soft lips against my own. Our first kiss only lasted a few perfect seconds, but with the second came fierceness. Our lips moved together in a pattern that only lovers could know. I gently ran my fingers against the thin fabric covering her waist. I wanted more. So much more. I desired her.

Her lips moved against mine a few more times before she ended the kiss. With a quick kiss on my forehead, she sat back up against my headboard.

The atmosphere was tense. I pulled myself into a sitting position and met her eyes questionably. After a few moments she dropped her eyes from my gaze and down to the pelt. I heard her sigh deeply.

"Edward…"

"Yes…"

I knew what she was going to say. Something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry Edward it was a complete mistake' or 'I just don't feel that way towards you Edward, I'm sorry'.

"Edward… I know that you probably don't feel the same way… but, I just can't hide it anymore… I love you." She murmured, when she looked up there were tears glistening in her eyes.

I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek, before pulling her against me and pressing my lips to hers once more.

"Believe me Bella. I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Recap of Chapter 5

_I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek, before pulling her against me and pressing my lips to hers once more. _

"_Believe me Bella. I love you too."_

"Truly?" She whispered.

"Yes. Truly, my love." I pressed my lips against her hair.

"But… how? How can _you _love _me_? I'mnothing. I'm not a Princess or even a Lady …"

I halted her by placing a finger to her lips.

"None of that matters. You're _everything _to me."

Her eyes were still filled with unshed tears and she swiftly ran a hand across them.

"Are-are you sure? I know that I love you but…" She asked.

"Do you doubt your love for me?"

"No." She answered quickly.

"Then don't doubt mine for you."

She nodded quickly after a few moments. "I love you Edward."

I couldn't resist kissing her again.

Hours passed as we sat together in a tight embrace.

"Anna will be bringing our dinner up soon." I told her.

"Hmm…" She curled tighter into my arms and kissed my chest. I shivered at the rush of desire it brought with it.

A gentle knock came at the door.

"Ahh… That'll be her." I laughed.

I pulled out of her embrace and quickly missed the contact. I walked over to the door to collect the food. Anna was standing outside with a plate balanced on each hand. With a slight flourish she handed one to me.

"One meal." She passed me the other. "And two."

"Thank you." I told her as I took them.

She teased me. "You look very happy today…"

"I am."

"Is it any of my business why?"

Should I tell her? I had no reason not to trust Anna but I wanted to keep my relationship with Bella a secret from my father as long as possible. He would not allow it.

"You're in love with her aren't you? And she obviously feels the same way- she'd be a silly girl not to. That's why you look like the cat that got the cream…" She smiled widely at me.

She knew me too well. I didn't even have to reply, just smile wryly at her.

"I'll be going then." She laughed and hummed as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes and watched until she disappeared down the stairs. I turned and wandered back into the room, a smile still etched on my face. I handed one of the plates to Bella where she was still sitting on the bed.

She looked down at the plate for a short time before she picked up a slice of meat silently.

"Edward… What are we going to do about your father? He won't approve of this-of us- at all…" She looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

I sighed. "No he won't… that is true… but I'm hoping to hide it from him as long as I can. The longer he thinks that you are just a whore to me- and that I feel nothing for you- the longer you can stay. "

She was still silent.

"But he will find out eventually… it's inevitable. What then?"

I reached out and stroked her face. "If my father banishes you… If you were forced to leave the kingdom, then I would come with you."

I imagined the life I could have with Bella as a common man. I pictured myself a farmer or something of the like. Living somewhere with some land of our own, a place where Bella could lie in a field under the stars all she liked. A place where our children could run and play.

I pictured Bella as my wife. And I pictured children with hair the same shade as mine and with Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

"You couldn't. You have your duty to the kingdom as their Prince." She frowned.

"Yes. And once I become King, I will make you my Queen. But if my father banishes you before that then I will not- I _cannot_- leave you."

She stared into in my eyes.

"You would marry me?" She whispered.

"Of course my love." I took her head between my hands gently and kissed her forehead. She moved forward and rested her head against my chest.

I tucked her into my side with one arm and reached for the plate of food with the other. She obviously noticed.

"I'm hungry…" I murmured.

I felt her body shake with laughter against my own.

"The people of the kingdom wouldn't approve of me becoming their Queen…"

"I see no reason why they should protest. You are a kind, decent woman and just because you are not of noble blood it does not make you any less worthy." I told her. "And besides I hope that my subjects will respect that I should have the right to choose whom I want to marry."

She curled up tighter against my side.

They always say that nothing lasts forever. And that was most definitely true, as I found out the next morning. I was woken at sunrise by a guard knocking at the door to tell me that my father wished to speak to me about 'a most important matter' urgently.

So that was how I ended up sitting in a freezing cold hall waiting to talk with my father instead of in my bedchambers with Bella.

"My boy… I haven't seen you for so long…" He entered the hall and walked towards me clapping a hand down on my shoulder.

Was that why I was here? Had he missed me?

"I've been otherwise occupied." _Spending time with the woman I loved._

"Yes. Yes I should wager." He laughed.

I had no interest in listening to him make crude jokes about Bella. And I wasn't interested in small talk either… I wanted to get back to my bedchambers.

"What have you called me down here for father?"

He walked over and pulled a chair roughly across the stone floor and sat down upon it.

"I have wonderful news Edward." He said. "Yes Edward, wonderful news indeed."

"Yes…"

"A Princess from a near-by kingdom has taken an interest in you Edward. And it is a very prosperous kingdom from which she comes…"

Taken an interest to me? I quickly tried to remember any Princess that I had met…

"Has she ever met me? Or I her? " I asked.

His face fell slightly. "Well…No. But that hardly matters… Your union would-"

"I won't marry her." I stated. How could she 'take an interest in me' if she had never met me? She didn't know me. And besides I would never do that- I couldn't do that- to Bella. I wanted her to be my wife. No other.

"And why ever not?" He sat up straighter in his chair and glared at me.

"I do not know her."

"That is no matter. You will soon get to know her." He scoffed.

"What you expect me to marry a woman I have never met, and know nothing of. What do you expect me to do get to know her _after _the marriage?" It was of no consequence anyway, I would not be marrying her, but I wanted to hear his answers.

He sighed heavily. "Yes Edward. It is not unheard of. I am sure you will both get on wonderfully."

"I will not marry her." I repeated.

"But-"He started.

"I will not marry her."

He regarded me carefully.

"This has nothing to do with simply not knowing the woman. This is something else…" He sat silently for a few moments, malice lying hidden deeply in his eyes. "It's her isn't it? That whore I gifted you. All these days, weeks spent up in your bedchambers… I thought you were merely enjoying her… But I can see it now… You've fell for her." He sneered.

I met his fierce glare with one of my own.

"And if I have?"

"Then you're a damned fool."

He stood and walked towards the window that overlooked the courtyard. He placed his hands on the sill and leaned over it. I let my glare rest on his back.

"You will marry this Princess, Edward." He whispered.

"No I won't."

"YES YOU WILL!" He spun around abruptly and jabbed a finger towards me.

I stood up quickly, knocking the chair I had been sitting on to the floor. I hardly noticed the sound of it falling.

"I AM FREE TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES! I AM YOUR _SON, _NOT A PAWN TO BE USED TO BETTER YOUR POSITION!" I roared.

I looked at my father as he stood his eyes blazing with rage. Never had he looked less like the father I once knew. With that I stalked out of the hall.

It was becoming a habit.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I flung open the door to my bedchambers still in a foul mood. The 'hello' Bella was about to give me stayed trapped in her throat when she caught sight of my expression. I paced up and down the floor raging incoherently to myself. I hardly noticed Bella slowly climbing off the bed and walking towards me warily.

"Edward… What's the matter?" She placed a hand on my shoulder when she reached me.

I turned towards her quickly and gripped her face tightly between my hands.

"Bella…Oh, Bella…" I moaned. I kissed her quickly a few times. Long, slow kisses- desperate and needy.

"Edward… Tell me, what is it?" She wrapped her arms around my waist.

I sighed and looked away; she just turned my head back so I was looking at her once more.

"It's my father." I whispered. She waited patiently. "There's a Princess that he wants me to marry."

"Oh. Uh..." She stepped back, dropping her hold on me.

I pulled her back towards me. "Bella… No. Don't think that."

"But Edward how could I not…"

"Bella…" I warned her.

"She's a Princess… I'm just a-"

"That will never happen. I am yours. And only yours." I groaned. "Bella why do you doubt me so? Can't you see I love you so much?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I know you love me Edward… But sometimes it just seems too good to be true."

"You're too good to be true. It is not a question of why I am with you, but as to why you are with me… There is so much more other men could offer you. True I can offer you riches beyond compare, make you a Queen, but I cannot offer you a free life." I ran my fingers gently through her long hair.

It was true. Life as a noble would not be simple, it would be a life bound by rules to follow. Not free to make your own decisions, and if you made the wrong decision the whole of your kingdom could fall. As Queen she would have to produce an heir to the throne, a _male _heir. And then even as Queen she would be seen as second class to me.

"I don't care as long as I am with you." She murmured and embraced me tightly.

We stood there for a few moments, as just a man and a woman. We had no troubles and our romance was perfect, there was nothing standing in the way of us. But of course as much as anyone wants to pretend they cannot for long.

"My father knows that we are together. Though I did not confirm it- he knows."

"What will we do then?" She asked.

"I do not know." I answered her truthfully. I truly had no idea.

"We cannot leave Edward. We can't run away." She stated after a second.

"Why not?" I did not wish to marry this Princess, whoever she was. And I had already made it perfectly clear that I wished to spend my life with Bella. Why couldn't we go?

She laughed humourlessly. "You are the only heir to the throne Edward. Upon your father's death there will be no-one to take his place. Who knows who might end up as our ruler? Besides where would we go?" She stared up at me.

"Your father lives in the village doesn't he? We could stay with him for a short time until we can find somewhere to live."

She dropped her head to the floor. "I don't know where my father is. I don't even know if he is still alive…" I watched a tear fill her eyes and quickly spill over. I wiped it away quickly.

"Bella… I still do not know how you ended up here… How you came to be brought to me, and how you ended up in the village anyway. You said you were not born there." I wanted to know. More than anything.

She let in a shaky breath.

"Bella please…"

She quickly exhaled and wiped a hand across her eyes.

"Yes I was not born in the village just outside the castle. I was born a few miles from here as I told you. You know my father was a farmer and we made a living for ourselves, we got along well. There was a Lord living not far from us, he never liked my father, though my father never gave him any reason not to. Earlier this year, the middle of August I believe, he turned up at our house- he accused my father of stealing from him. Stealing what I still do not know. My father told him that there must have been some mistake that he would not dream of stealing from anyone. But this Lord still insisted that my father had stolen from him." She looked at me quickly. "You must understand Edward he would never have stolen from him."

I smiled slightly at her. "I understand. I didn't believe that he would have."

She smiled back, obviously happy that I believed her, and continued.

"This Lord wanted to bring my father against the King. He wanted my father stripped of everything he owned. That is how we ended up travelling to the village. My father believed that he could appeal to the King, make him see that he was a hard-working man and that everything we owned was a product of that. It was my father's word against this Lord's; it is obvious who was believed. Afterall my father was most likely envious of Lord James'- as I later learned his name to be- he had great fortune. My father and I were nothing. That was what he said anyway.

My father brought me with him to make an audience with the King. My father was made a deal: he could stay here, be provided with a small amount of land that he could farm. Start again. As long as he gave me to the King, so that I could be gifted to the Prince as recompense. My father refused- said to give me the land and take his life as the recompense. I would not see my father die, so I came back to see the King without my father, told him that I would do anything, just spare my father. I came to you that night. Hugo told me my father had lost his land and been killed anyway."

With that she collapsed into my arms and began to sob. I rested my head on hers. As much as the injustice she had suffered upset me greatly I had to be strong for her.

As I stood there holding her as she cried I felt every last shred of respect I had for my father fall away in tatters.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

"Shh… Bella" I gently soothed her, wanting her to stop crying.

I gently led her over to the bed and let her lie down across my chest. She curled up into a tight ball like a newborn. She looked so innocent and fragile. Eventually her sobbing turned into slight weeping until she stopped altogether.

"Bella, I could speak to my father… Try to find out anything I can about your father…"

She sighed and became to play with the material of my shirt with her fingers. "Will that do any good?" She asked.

In all honesty I was not sure. Would he even tell me?

"I can always try that's all I can do."

"Ok." She whispered. "But please be careful."

I laughed dryly. "We may not be getting on particularly well at the moment, but I am still his son. I doubt he will run me through with a sword."

She rolled her eyes. "I did not mean that. Just don't hurt one another. No matter what happens he is still your father." She looked at me pleadingly.

"That may be true, but he isn't a very good one. Not now."

She said no more and we just lay there in silence for a short time.

"I'll go and find him. There is much I need to talk to him about- and he'll probably be much more willing to listen now he's eaten." I joked, hauling myself off the bed. Everytime I left her it became harder.

"I love you." She whispered when I reached the door.

"I know, and I love you too." I told her as I stepped outside into the corridor.

I stood outside for a moment, collecting myself. Seeing my father would anger me, he had wronged Bella in so many ways. The derogatory way he spoke of her and had treated her and her father.

And he never listened to me. Just let me get into my own messes, I may be twenty years old but I still wanted some advice from my father.

Where would he be? The hall was a favourite haunt of his, so it was probably best to start there. Hugo was standing outside the door when I got there. I hadn't seen him for over a month, so through wishful thinking on my part, I thought perhaps he had gone. Obviously he had not.

"Is my father in there?" I asked when I reached him.

"Yes, Your Highness, but he said he does not wish to see you…" He grunted.

"Doesn't he now? Well, I wish to speak to him. So let me through."

"Sorry Sire. He said that you had disappointed him greatly." His eyebrows knitted together quickly. "He also mentioned the woman… The one I brought to you- said you had feelings for her… But, surely not? I mean come on she's a- a _commoner._" He laughed.

"Hugo… If I've ever gave you any impression that I wished to hear your opinion, you are severely mistaken. Now, let me through." I stared at him coldly.

"It was a direct order not to-"

I interrupted him. I was losing my patience. "Oh… A direct order was it? Since when did you follow orders Hugo? Would you like me to name a few orders that you have broken, name them to the King? Wouldn't have a very pleasant outcome for you would it now?" I snarled.

His eyes filled with malice and sheer hatred for me. Which was quite amusing as he could do nothing about it, if he laid even a finger on me he'd be executed. I usually didn't condone that law- but in the case of Hugo I'd make an exception.

Still glaring at me he stepped aside.

"Why thank you Hugo. I knew you'd see my side of things eventually…" I kept my voice as nice and friendly as possible, just to annoy him.

Now to deal with my father. He rose from his chair abruptly when he saw me.

"I told Hugo not to let you in… I do not wish to speak with you…" He growled.

"Well, I persuaded Hugo to let me in. Be as harsh on him as you wish. I want to speak with you. And I want you to listen."

He didn't pass comment just continued to glare at a spot a little way from my head. I took it as a signal to continue.

"First of all, I would like to make it abundantly clear that I _will not _be marrying this Princess. No matter whom she is. Secondly Bella's father, where is he?"

He smirked at me. "Ahh… she's told you how she came to be here then, about her lousy excuse of a father stealing from a man so much more important than him." He stopped and looked at me quickly; he must have seen the anger in my eyes. "I wish I'd never gifted her to you now, I never thought that you'd ever fall for her. It seemed impossible. Yes it's true, she's a very beautiful wench- such big, brown eyes- but I thought there was enough of the commoner there to stop you…" He laughed but his eyes remained hard.

He walked over to the fire that was at the back of the room.

"But it doesn't matter Edward… You will marry a Princess, not a common whore." He stared deeply into the fire as he spoke.

"I will marry whomever I see fit. I am twenty years old, the same age you were when you ascended to the throne, and you were treated as a man then. Give me the same respect." I was a man; I was free to make my own decisions. Especially ones that would change my life.

"I will treat you with respect when you earn it!" He growled.

I laughed harshly. "Funny… I could say the same thing about you father."

He turned around sharply, his eyes ablaze. He stormed towards me until his face was only a short distance from mine. It seemed unusual to be able to look him directly in the eyes; I remembered having to look up.

"I may be your father, but it would do you good to remember that I am your King also." He threatened.

"Is this what it comes to- petty threats? Am I just another person you can control?"

We were standing almost forehead to forehead. My relationship with my father since my mother died had always been caustic, but we had never been at loggerheads like this.

"You would give it all up; give up everything for this woman? For if you continue your relationship with her, then you sacrifice the throne…"

I couldn't say that I wasn't expecting it; in his eyes losing the throne was the ultimate threat. I could tell he thought that it was in my eyes too by the confident smirk on his face. I quickly moved to wipe it away.

"That doesn't matter to me. I will happily leave this moment and never come back, it will only cause a problem for you; you'll have to find someone else to ascend to the throne." I shrugged and smiled at him sarcastically.

The smirk fell from his face but was quickly replaced with one filled with even more malice.

"I'll have her killed Edward."

It felt as if ice was flowing through my veins, freezing them. He wouldn't. He was lying to me. But still I felt the blood drain from my face when I realised that he had the power to do exactly that.

I did not want him to see my panic so quickly put up a hard, stern front.

"For what crimes exactly? She has done nothing. And I will not say that she has either. Nothing will make me say that." I replied fiercely.

"Oh… I know you won't. And I'm the King, Edward, if I ask for your woman to be killed then it will be done without a single question or any hesitation." He barked.

"Then you will have the blood of your own son on your hands too. If you kill her, I'll kill myself." I let the statement settle in for a moment.

He looked me straight in the eyes then. "Lest I be rid of a son who's a failure to me."

I had nothing to say. The remark should have cut me open, wounded me. I felt nothing, just cold and empty. Without another word to my father I turned on my heel and left.

It worried me immensely that I probably should be feeling angry, uptight, anxious… all the emotions I was not feeling. I was perfectly calm when I reached my chambers. I barely glanced at Bella, but she must have rose from her spot because she was standing perfectly motionless in the middle of the room looking at me when I turned to look at her. I was holding rings, small cups, every small item I owned and never used; but was worth a great deal.

"We're going Bella. Leaving."


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

Recap of Chapter 8

"_We're going Bella. Leaving." _

She stared at me without a word for a moment. She sighed quietly and reached a hand out to place on my arm.

"Edward… We can't. We've been over this. You cannot leave; you'd have to give up your claim to the throne."

I laughed coldly and abruptly. "I fear that I will lose my right to the throne, whether I stay or not."

She dropped her hand from my arm and turned her face towards the ground.

"Because of me… You'd lose your right because of me…" She mumbled.

I knew what she was thinking. She believed that she was not worth the loss of the throne, that maybe for my best interests we should end our relationship.

I would much rather lose the throne than lose Bella, she meant so much to me, it hurt slightly that she still hadn't accepted that fact.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, I lifted her chin gently so that she had to look me in the eyes.

"You mean so much to me. I would rather be a poor man and have you beside me every day, than live a life of luxury- but be alone."

She tried to tear herself away from me, but I held her firm.

"You shouldn't have to make that choice because of me… You shouldn't have to lose the throne because of me…" She muttered.

"I love you. And I will not lose you, if it means losing the throne so that I can have you… Then that is what must happen… And I don't want it any other way. I want a life with you- I want you to be my wife one day, and I want you to carry my children. I want to work hard, to provide for you, I don't want life and perfect opportunities served to me on a platter. I want an ordinary life with you; I don't want to be the King." I stroked her face gently then leant down and pressed my lips softly against hers. She quickly kissed me back.

I broke the kiss after a few moments, we had to go. We couldn't wait until nightfall, of course the cover of darkness would be useful, but they'd be expecting that. We had to leave now. I quickly found a bag for my possessions that I could sell and also grabbed the plainest set of clothing I owned, I would stand out too much dressed as I was.

"We have to go Bella…" I turned, grabbed her hand and left my chambers, for what I hoped was the last time.

I noticed Bella looking around as I led her down the stairs, I realised with a quick jolt that she hadn't left my chambers for over a month. She hadn't even seen the castle apart from when she was here with her father and when she was brought to me.

"I have a horse in the stables. We'll take her and be gone." I told her as I led her down the blissfully empty corridors. "We'll go down the servant's stairs; no-one will expect us to go that way."

We hurried down the steps, her hand clasped tightly in my own. Every so often I would hear something and would stop abruptly, my body was acutely aware that everytime I did this, her body would brush against me.

We were nearly there, just around another corner, when I heard someone coming; I pulled Bella behind me almost instinctively, wanting to protect her and pulled us against the nearby wall. I tried to keep my breathing to a minimum in the hope that it would stop us being discovered. I could tell Bella was doing the same.

They were still coming; we stood there silently, waiting. They were close. Too close for us to retreat back up the stairs. They turned the corner.

Anna. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Si- " I instantly placed a finger against my lips.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

Bella looked round from behind my shoulder when she realised I trusted this woman. Anna smiled at her quickly. Bella must have smiled back as Anna's smile became much wider. She looked at us both and sudden understanding lit her eyes.

"You're leaving aren't you?" She asked.

I didn't even reply she just pulled me close and embraced me; I put my left arm around her as I was still holding Bella's hand with my right.

"I won't ask you any questions. You are free to make your own decisions. However I'll help you a little, I'll create a distraction, and you should be able to leave easily. Take good care of yourself and Bella. I'll miss you Edward." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll miss you too Anna, you were always good to me. Thank you for all you've done." I pulled out of her embrace and smiled at her. She smiled back wistfully.

"Go on then… Get gone…" She laughed.

I gripped Bella's hand turned the corner and ran across the courtyard with her. As I left I heard chaos coming from the kitchens, I hoped whatever Anna had done as a distraction was good. Although with Anna's imagination it would be both ingenious and humorous.

We reached the stables with no trouble at all. I rapidly untied my black mare from her post; she whinnied disapprovingly at my appearance. I had not been to visit her in a very long time.

"I'm sorry girl… " I stroked her quickly.

She had been a present from my mother; she was just a foal when she first came to me. My mother had named her Akila, the meaning of which I still didn't know to this day. I had used to spend a lot of time with her, take her on hunts when she had grown, however with the arrival of Bella I had neglected her somewhat.

Bella was waiting outside the stables for me and I brought Akila out to her.

"She's beautiful. I always wanted a horse." She sighed.

I lifted Bella up onto Akila's back, handed her our only package, mounted and seated myself in front of Bella. "She can be your horse now too." I told her.

Bella laughed. "She may not like that."

"I don't think she particularly likes me either at the moment." I replied.

With that I gently dug my heels into Akila's flanks to get her moving. As she began to move Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I steered Akila towards the back gates, they were not heavily guarded- in fact they were hardly ever guarded at all. With some persuasion, she started into a gallop and we left the grounds without seeing a single guard.

I relaxed when we were a considerable distance from the castle walls and was travelling through the woods. We were free. It felt nice, relaxing, with Bella holding onto me as we moved towards our future.

"We attracted some stares." Bella whispered into my ear.

"I know. They were jealous of the beautiful woman I had clinging to me."

She scoffed. "Of course they were Edward."

"We'll have to find somewhere to stay before nightfall." I felt her nod against me.

"Where are we going to go Edward? We haven't even thought this out…" Her voice was filled with exasperation.

"We'll manage Bella. We have supplies to sell in exchange for money, and more importantly, we have each other." I was met with silence but she pressed her lips against my neck, it sent shivers of desire down my spine. It collected in my stomach, a blossoming ache. I shifted myself minutely.

We rode for hours, just through the woods, until we came to a small settlement. I offered one of the first men I saw a few rings in exchange for some money, he told me that he'd give me a considerable amount of money were I to give him the woman on my horse, and I could keep my jewellery. Needless to say, he didn't get anything. However it didn't take long for me to sell them; the man had eyed me warily as I passed him the rings to inspect, I had changed into a simple shirt and chausses, and he no doubt wondered how I had acquired such riches. My face was not known to the people of my father's kingdom, they would never have seen me in person. Once the man was satisfied that he was getting a fair deal, he willingly handed me several gold coins. Obviously he did not care how I had the rings in my possession.

The sun had started to set by this time and I was weary, as was Bella, she was slumping more against me with every passing minute. I was hoping to find an inn, although if we could not I would have no objection to sleeping on the ground, but I would much rather have a bed.

Luck was on our side as within half a mile we found a small inn nestled by a nearby dirt-track, we must have been at the very edge of the kingdom. Only a few miles or so away lay a kingdom I had never set foot in, a kingdom where I could be just a simple man. I gazed thoughtfully at the horizon and wondered what lay ahead for us.

"Bella…" I turned my head to look at her.

She groaned sleepily as I moved, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Where are we?" She asked looking at our surroundings. "An inn?"

"Yes. I thought we could stay here for the night. It will be considerably more comfortable than sleeping outdoors." I chuckled lightly.

Once she had sat up and was no longer leaning against me I climbed off Akila, taking the remaining objects to be sold and slinging them over my shoulder. Bella was struggling to get down herself, so I lifted her down. She felt right in my arms. She looked up at me and I couldn't resist leaning down and pressing my lips against hers. I felt her lips turn up into a smile beneath mine.

It was Akila's whinny that broke us apart. She stomped her hoof against the ground as if in frustration. It was quite comical really.

"I suppose we ought to go in." I stared up at the sign that marked it as an inn swinging in the gentle breeze.

"Yes. We ought… And you probably ought to put me down as well." She teased.

I laughed and set her on the ground. She quickly linked our hands together. I took hold of Akila with the other hand and led her forward. There was a stable at the side of the inn, something which I'm sure Akila would be most grateful of.

Although of course when we were inside she wandered around the stable for a moment, assessing it, before deeming it suitable.

Hand in hand, I walked with Bella towards the inn door. It was relatively quiet inside, only a few men sitting around sipping at tankards of ale. A large, buxom lady was standing behind the counter and greeted us as soon as we entered. I guessed she was the landlady of the inn.

"I'd like a room please. For me and my wife." Saying that Bella and I were married would make securing a room much easier.

"Of course. Right this way." She answered.

As she led us up the stairs she told us the price of a night, it was reasonable and we had more than enough money to pay for it. Bella glanced at some of the closed doors that we passed; I wondered what she was thinking. The landlady gestured to a room at the very end of the corridor.

"Here is your room." She held a hand out for her money. I dropped the requested coins onto her open palm. She closed her hand into a fist around them and left. We watched her till she disappeared down the stairs.

Bella squeezed my hand lightly and I pushed the door open. The room was simple, just as I expected and wanted it to be. I didn't want splendour anymore; I wanted to completely be a part of Bella's world. The room was pleasantly warm as a fire was roaring in the corner, bathing the bed in its soft glow.

Bella moved in front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I placed a kiss on her soft hair and she tightened her hold on me. She lifted her head, snaked her fingers into my hair and pulled me down till our lips met.

I didn't know whether it was because we were both free of the castle, my father, and what she was seen as there, or whether it was something else but we were suddenly kissing more fiercely than ever. She moaned against my kiss and the sound went straight to my groin.

I was unsure which one of us moved, but we tumbled onto the bed together.

I was lost; there was no turning back from this point. I just kissed Bella even fiercer still and ran my hands experimentally down her body.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Recap of Chapter 9

_I was unsure which one of us moved, but we tumbled onto the bed together. _

_I was lost; there was no turning back from this point. I just kissed Bella even fiercer still and ran my hands experimentally down her body. _

She moaned and moved slightly at my touch, pressing her lips harder against mine in response. Pulling my lips away from hers I nuzzled against her neck, placing small kisses there. She turned her head to the side automatically and wound her fingers into my hair, pulling lightly at the roots.

"Edward… Edward…" She mumbled my name softly until it became an incoherent whisper. Then one word, clear and absolute.

"Please." She moaned.

I quickly lifted her leg and pulled off the dainty shoes she was wearing. I kicked off my own boots as well. I trailed my finger up her shin and curled my hand gently around her knee, before pulling her leg up and around my hip.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked breathlessly, she must have been able to feel my arousal pressing against her through the thin material of her dress.

She simply pulled my mouth back to hers fiercely in response. Quite obviously she did.

This would be soft and caring; I wanted to show her how much I loved her. Her fingers left my hair; travelled across the side of my neck and down my chest, to the bottom of my shirt. She wasted no time in pulling it swiftly over my head. She placed a hand on my chest, over my heart. The heart she had stolen so completely. Could she feel it beating erratically under her touch?

She traced her hand down further after a moment, and pulled at the strings that held my chausses together. They came undone revealing myself entirely to Bella. It was highly unfair, I was completely nude but she was still dressed. I bunched the material of her dress in my hands and pulled upwards. She wore nothing under her dress; she was completely open to my gaze. It was difficult to remain a gentleman when she was lying beneath me naked, my eyes trailed appreciatively over her curves. Almost instinctively I ran my fingers across the underside of her breast; she shivered and arched up against me.

"Edward. Please. I want you. Now." She dug her heel into my lower back pulling me closer to her.

I placed my hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes. "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too Edward." She whispered.

I shifted minutely so I was pressing against her entrance, pulling her chin up so that she met my eyes, I gently pushed inside her.

I was in heaven. However Bella must be my priority, I didn't want to hurt her. She winced slightly at the intrusion but seeing my concern she smiled reassuringly at me.

"_Please_." She whimpered, lifting her hips up. I didn't have to be told twice.

I had known no greater pleasure than what I felt whilst making love to Bella. It was no wonder that this was the undoing of so many men, I knew even now that I would want to experience this again and again. She clung to me tightly as I rocked against her, and then we fell into immense pleasure together.

I pulled her against my chest after our lovemaking.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too. More than you know." I replied. But she was drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke disorientated, and then I remembered everything, my father, leaving the castle, Anna's help, and Bella, making love to Bella last night. She was still asleep and I stroked her soft hair, it fell almost the entire way down her back. She began to stir a few moments later; she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave her a quick kiss.

"We'll have to go soon." I told her. "One, we've only paid for a night and two, we need to put as many miles as possible between us and the castle."

She nodded and reached for her dress at the foot of the bed.

"We'll have to buy us both some new clothes. We only have the one set." I remarked.

She laughed lightly. "So we do."

She had slipped the dress over her head and pulled it down and was now on the hunt for the shoes I had thrown somewhere. She finally found them underneath the small wooden chair in the corner of the room. I had got dressed myself by the time she'd found them. How they'd ended up on the opposite side of the room I did not know, I didn't remember throwing them that hard. I grabbed the bag of objects so that we didn't forget them, the money we had wouldn't last long.

She slipped them on and walked over to me taking my hand. I was planning to leaving as rapidly as possible and with little fuss, surely by now my father was aware that I was gone and so was Bella. He was not a simple man; he would know we had done. Perhaps he would send someone after us, or perhaps he would not. He himself had said I was a failure to him, but I was still his son, in the same way he was my father. As much as I hated him, there was still undoubtedly a strange, indescribable bond I felt towards him. As much as I hated him, I would never want to see him dead.

There was ruckus in the tavern part of the inn when we got downstairs. At first I thought it was due to the sheer amount of intoxicated men that were congregated in one place, but then the buxom landlady approached us.

"Did you hear? Prince Edward's done a runner, he's gone, left the kingdom. What he have to run from, eh? He lives a life of luxury inside those walls doesn't he? Can eat till his gut bursts, whilst out here we have to work and scrape for food. He knows nothing of the world, like his ignorant father." She turned and walked away.

"Hear, hear!" One of the drunken men called from his stool, he lifted his tankard above his head and half of it sloshed down him. He didn't seem to notice.

Bella gripped my hand tighter. "We're going now. Thank you for you hospitality." I told the landlady. She nodded.

"Thanks for yours." She laughed. "God knows it's the only thing that keeps us going." She looked around the room. "Though I must say the ale brings in the best money… Plenty of old men to drink it…"

"Oy! I ent old Betty!" A voice shouted from the corner. Betty, the landlady just laughed.

"Watch you don't run into Prince Edward." A man with scruffy beard teased as we passed him.

"He won't be this far in, too soft to go too far from the castle. Probably break down and cry when he realises he'd have to get his precious hands dirty out here." Betty joked. I heard Bella struggle to keep from laughing.

As soon as we were out of the inn we both began to laugh at the irony of the conversation that had just taken place. If only they'd known… Of course it was wonderful that they didn't, I was worried that someone might recognize me.

We went and fetched Akila from the stables. I stroked her mane when I reached her.

"Careful. Wouldn't want to get those precious hands dirty…" I looked at her and she struggled to keep a straight face.

"That's not funny…" I told her. But I was laughing so the statement meant nothing.

"Come on Precious…" She said. "Are you sure you're alright riding a horse, you might get hurt…" She laughed.

I climbed up and took the reins; Bella wrapped her arms around my waist again.

"I'm so getting you back for that…"

Bella just laughed even louder.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

It took us only an hour to pass the border from my father's kingdom and into another. I didn't know what reception we'd find here, would they not want strangers on their land or would they be welcoming… I did not know. But the one thing I did know was that no-one must find out who I was. If they did, it would be disastrous.

This kingdom seemed to by surrounding by thick, treacherous forest, worse than that in my home kingdom. The dense forest could be described as eerie in fact. So many hiding places, so many places where people could conceal themselves, I half expected an arrow to come fly from some high-up place. I knew these hiding places would either be a help or a hindrance.

By noon we were still deep in the forest, and forest was all I could see for miles around. I figured that we should probably stop for something to eat, we had not eaten since the morning before so I realised now I was starving. And that Bella must be too. Bella climbed down off Akila the moment she came to a halt. She had hardly spoken the entire journey, always seeming to be deep in thought.

She wandered off without a word and began to pick berries off a nearby tree. I stood watching her silently. What was troubling her? Did she regret last night?

She walked towards me, her head turned down to the floor. She went to sit but I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to me.

"What is it? You've hardly spoken a word to me since we left the inn?" I asked softly.

"I've been thinking." She replied.

"About what?" I questioned, I waited tensely for her reply.

She huffed loudly and dropped to the ground. She held out her hand to show me the berries.

"Look Edward… This is all we have. We have no other food. If we don't find more we're going to starve. And you said yourself we only have the one set of clothes each." She looked up at me. "What do we have? One bag full of a few objects? What good will those do us? Yes, it'll get us some money, but that's it. It'll run out eventually." She looked at me panicked.

She stood up slowly till we were face to face.

"We haven't thought this through Edward." She said simply.

"Do you regret everything that's happened since we left?"

"No. Of course not!" She cried immediately. "I love you! But Edward, what are we going to do? Where are we going to stay? You said you wanted an ordinary life with me, but how are we going to get that? We have no land, we have no provisions… All we have is each other, a horse, and a bag!" She turned away from me in exasperation.

"Edward, I'm not angry at you… I'm as much to blame. But we've been stupid." She said, still facing away from me.

"We've been stupid… We've been stupid…" She kept repeating it over and over under her breath.

I didn't know what to say. She was right. We hadn't thought this through. We just ran, without even thinking of the consequences it would have. Anna, what of Anna? Surely my father would realise that whatever distraction she had come up with had helped us escape. He knew how fond Anna was of me, her willingness to help me. My father, what had he done? Had he not taken it seriously, thought of me as just a child playing a silly game? And this princess, the princess I would not be marrying, had she come to the castle expecting me to be there? Only to be told I'd run off with a 'bed servant'? And finally my people, the people who believed I was as weak as my father, if not weaker, I had abandoned them. Left them all under my father's control, condemning them to the same miserable life they lived now…

Bella seemed to know what I was thinking.

"We can't go back…" She whispered. She fell back to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"If we went back Bella then I'd be forced to marry this princess… And you… You'd…"

"I'd be killed." She finished for me.

She turned to look at me. "But we can't stay here either…" She said miserably.

I said nothing. I didn't have to; Bella could see I understood our problem by my expression. Somewhere high above a bird screeched to break the silence.

I sat down the ground next to her and took a few berries from her hand, she took the rest. We ate them quickly and silently.

"What are our choices Edward? We go back, or we stay here…" She took a deep breath. "We stay here: find somewhere to stay and try to make a living for ourselves here. Leave the kingdom where we were both born and start anew. But we'd always be running the risk of someone finding out who you really are; whether that is a good thing or an extremely bad one. And the people of the kingdom you could one day rule; we've abandoned them and may have condemned them."

"Or we go back…" I started. "Beg my father for forgiveness, which he may not give. And if he does, when he dies, become the King and rule over my people. A life of splendour and luxury. And you would become a servant, if you were not killed…" I shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe that's for the best Edward! You're always saying that I deserve more! But I was born a peasant; I will never be anything higher than a servant. And you were born a Prince, destined for so much more… Maybe it's time we took our places. Instead of running from them." She reached up and stroked my face. "You can't put the world to rights alone Edward…"

She rested her head against my chest.

"We've been blind." She murmured.

We sat there for several hours; silently we watched the shadow of the sun gradually inch across the forest. I do not know whether we were waiting, and if we were for what, because nothing ever came. Not even the sound of a stray deer in the nearby trees; and even if there had have been we had no weapons to hunt it with. Bella was right; we wouldn't be able to survive as we were. We had to either carry on or go back.

Either way we had to move from this spot. And soon.

I pulled Bella up from the ground carefully. I took her hand and led her back towards Akila.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm not sure but we have to move." I replied. "But we must move."

She nodded slightly and mounted Akila. I did the same and when we were seated nicely, I dug my heels into her flank to get her moving.

I let her keep up a slow, steady pace. One which was befitting my mood, the weight of my decision was bearing down on me. Had I really done the right thing? I knew most definitely that being was Bella was right, but what about leaving?

Eventually just before nightfall Akila plodded out of what seemed to be a never-ending forest and reached a small field. Only one tiny house stood a few yards away from us, milky-white as it was illuminated in the moonlight. In the distance I could see that houses were getting more compacted. We must have been on the outskirts of a town.

"Edward, there's a house there…" Bella moaned groggily from behind me.

I laughed quickly. "Yes there is."

"Must rest…" She groaned.

"We'll find somewhere."

"No… Here's good." She was already climbing off Akila as she spoke.

I watched as she walked a short way and lay down on the grass. I chuckled as she turned over onto her side and curled up into the foetal position.

I guided Akila over to a tree and tied her there, and then headed back to Bella's sleeping form. I lay down beside her and pulled her into my arms. I stared at the ghostly glow of the house as I closed my eyes.

It seemed no sooner had I closed my eyes that I was forced to open them again. Something sharp was being pressed roughly against my back.

"Get up." The voice was gruff and male. An older man I wagered from the tenor of the voice.

I turned slowly to look at the man; I could hardly make out his face in the darkness. When I was lying on my back he pressed the object, which I now saw to be a pitchfork, against my abdomen.

"What do you want?" He growled. "What are you doing here?"

I could feel Bella beginning to wake from the commotion that was going on. The man stared at her as she awakened and moved the pitchfork away from my stomach slightly and then back again, obviously deciding that I was more of a threat.

Keeping an eye on the man I moved my hand towards Bella, he glared at me.

I was wracked with tension as Bella turned to look at him. She squinted at him in the darkness, and then gasped loudly. I looked between them rapidly, the pitchfork dropped dangerously low as the man's grip became lax.

What was going on?

"Dad…" She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

Recap of Chapter 11

"_Dad…" She whispered._

"Bella! Bella!" He cried.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. He wrapped the arm that wasn't gripping the pitchfork around her and kissed her hair.

Bella's father was alive! And currently holding a pitchfork above me…

They were talking to each other quickly, half of it incoherent. He was kissing her over and over and running his hand over her face softly, almost as if he was afraid that she'd disappear at any second.

"I thought you were dead…" He whispered.

I could see Bella was weeping. "And I you."

He pulled her tight against him. "I love you so much Bella."

"I-I love you too…" She mumbled.

After a minute or two, he gestured to me with the pitchfork. "Who is this Bella?"

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I said before Bella could open her mouth. There was no point in hiding my true identity from Bella's father.

"The prince?" He snarled. "What have you done to my daughter?" He moved the pitchfork lower till it was hovering over my crotch. "I know they gave her to you. So you could _defile _her."

"Dad!" She grasped the arm that was holding the pitchfork tightly and tried to pull it away. "Edward has never hurt me."

He turned to look at her. "He's not making you say that? You don't have to cover for him." He said gently.

"No." She whispered. "Trust me."

Although he withdrew the pitchfork slowly, shoved it into the ground roughly and gestured to me to stand, he obviously still didn't trust me. I didn't blame him. Afterall my father had been to blame for his downfall and I had taken his daughter from him.

He stared at me when I stood. I was a few inches taller than him and he didn't seem to like it. When he turned to look at Bella the scowl that had been fixed on his face when he looked at me melted away to a soft smile. He put his arm around her and pulled her against him. I could see he adored her. As much as I did, that I could see, so of course he was very protective of her. I had to earn his trust.

"Come into the house Bella." He led her towards the small cottage. "And I suppose you ought to come as well…" He muttered under his breath to me.

Bella didn't seem to hear him.

As we got closer I could see a candle flickering in the window. I had always seen them as a signature of a home, a place to stay; a place out of the cold. He pushed on the door and led us inside; it was pleasantly warm, not overbearing but not cold. He rested the pitchfork against the door as he closed it.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some broth; I've got some left…" He gestured to a blackened pot hanging over the fire.

Bella pulled out of her father's arm and walked over to the fire. She stirred the broth with the ladle that was positioned in it.

"It's not nearly as good as yours, but at least it's edible." He laughed.

"Oh… It's a true miracle." Bella joked.

"Do you have any bowls father? Or will we be eating this with our hands?" She teased.

"Of course I do woman… What am I some sort of ruffian?"

He headed to the other side of the room and grabbed three wooden bowls and spoons. "Here you go. Ordering me around, your mother would be so proud; you've turned out just like her…" He said when he reached Bella.

She poked him quickly and he laughed. I smiled as I watched them; I known by the way Bella had spoken of him that she loved him dearly, but to watch them together showed clearly just how much. I hoped that if I ever had a child that we would have the same relationship as the one between the father and daughter in front of me. One where I was not only their father but their friend as well.

I realised with a jolt that Bella could be carrying my child even as I thought this.

"Oy! Do you want some of this? Or are you just going to stand there by the door?" Bella's father was looking at me expectantly.

"Erm… Yes of course…" I walked over and took a bowl of the broth along with a spoon.

The simple broth was heaven when it touched my tongue having only eaten a few berries since we left the castle. I realised I had closed my eyes as when I opened them Bella was smiling widely at me.

"Enjoying that Edward?" Bella laughed. "It would seem your broth's good enough for a prince anyway Charlie…"

Charlie? Unusual name. But still it was good to finally know his name; Bella had never mentioned it to me.

"It's short for Charles. But he hates that." Bella said. She knew me too well.

Charlie huffed but otherwise pretended to ignore the interaction. "Come on; let's go sit down at the table. I'm nothing if I don't have manners." He muttered.

I pulled out Bella's chair for her at the table and was rewarded with a beautiful smile from her; and a scowl from Charlie as if I'd just shown him something very unpleasant.

We all ate the broth in silence but I could feel Charlie's gaze on me the entire time. Bella reached across and took my hand after we had finished the meal and smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

Charlie hastened to interrupt this. "It's late. I'm going to bed, and you ought to as well Bella. But in a bed this time though, not a field." He laughed throatily.

After a moment of hesitation, he stood and took the bowls from the table and placed them on a shelf.

"I'll deal with those tomorrow. Right-" He turned to look at Bella. "Unfortunately I've only got one bed in there here… You can take that." He gestured to a small curtained-off area. "I've got some rags in the corner I can sleep on."

"Dad... I'm not going to take your bed. You need it. You're older than me."

"But-"

"No." She said firmly. "Me and Edward will sleep over there." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He watched her for a minute, waiting to see if she'd give in. He obviously knew she wouldn't.

"Alright, Alright…" He huffed and headed towards the curtain. "And nothing is to go on tonight, understand me?" I could tell that he was addressing that mostly to me.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes Dad."

"I know… You think I'm a worrying old goat but… I've only just got my daughter back; I don't want to lose you again Bella."

Bella smiled softly. She watched him till he disappeared behind the curtain before turning and placing a light kiss on my lips. She wrapped one arm around my waist and slowly walked towards the rags. I sat down on them quickly; the urge to sleep had suddenly come back to me, and rather forcefully. I smiled, they were hardly the pelts I slept on at home, but for some reason I preferred the rough cotton.

"Budge over a bit. I've got to fit on there too." Bella smiled and nudged me with her foot.

I shifted over and lay down, leaving her plenty of space. Once she was lay down next to me I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We were a long way from where we had been three days ago. Whether that be good or bad; I was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I awoke to see Charlie standing over us glaring down at me. I guessed it had something to do with the way Bella was curled tightly around me, her legs entwined with mine and her hands resting on my chest.

"I want to speak to you Edward. And I'd prefer it if we could talk before Bella awoke." He said calmly and quietly.

I nodded and began to try and gently ease Bella away from me without waking her. She moaned lightly and turned over as I moved my legs out from hers. She awoke slightly, her eyelids pulling back to reveal her dark brown eyes. I gently soothed her and coaxed her back to sleep.

Charlie watched this with a pronounced scowl on his face.

I stood once I was freed and quickly ran a hand through my untidy hair. Charlie didn't move immediately but instead stood watching me for several tense seconds. I stood a good five inches taller than him, and this was something he obviously didn't like.

"Come with me." He said, walking out of the small area where we had slept and back into the 'main room' as I guess you could call it. The room we had dined last night. He stood still for a moment before he began to speak.

"I want you to understand something Edward." He started. "Bella is my only child. And as you may or may not know, as I do not know how much she has told you of her life, Bella's mother Renee died when Bella was very young." I nodded.

"You knew this?" He asked quickly.

"Yes."

He seemed to ponder this information for a second. "Yes, then you must realise how precious she is to me."

"Of course sir." I replied.

"Now she seems to be very close to you. And I will respect my daughter's decision. Although I still do not trust you, she has not suffered as I have, seen the world as the cruel, horrible place that it can be. And I hope that she will never have to see that. Whether that is from you or anyone else, I trust you to protect her. And if you don't…" He didn't finish his threat.

I nodded quickly. "I completely understand sir."

He watched me closely as if he was trying to see if I was lying to him. Obviously he was satisfied as he quickly walked away and began to tidy away last night's bowls. I stood in the centre of the room until he finished, it was obvious he did not require nor want my help.

"Go and wake Bella." Charlie said quietly when he had finished.

I wandered back into the small curtained-off area where Bella was still lying fast asleep. She was so beautiful. I bend down and gently shook her shoulder. She moaned and rolled away from me, lightly batting my hand away.

"Go 'way." She groaned. I laughed and poked her in the side.

"Alright, alright I'm up." She sighed turning over.

She slowly opened her eyes and I watched as he long eyelashes brushed against the soft skin under her eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the light, her eyes finally settled on me.

"Morning Edward." She whispered.

"Good morning. Your father told me to wake you."

She looked confused for a second. " My father… My father!" She sat up quickly and swayed slightly. I grabbed her gently so she didn't fall back.

"Yes, your father. We found him, remember?"

She smiled. "Yes. I just forgot for a second." I laughed lightly.

"He wasn't very nice to you yesterday." She frowned. "I'll talk to him about that later."

I stroked her arm softly. "No Bella. He was fine yesterday; he's your father, he's going to worry about you. Especially as he knows the circumstances under which we met."

"That doesn't mean he can be horrible to you Edward."

"Bella, as your father he's worried. If I were a father I would want to protect my daughter." I told her. She stared at me for a few seconds before she nodded and stood up.

'If I was a father I would want to protect my daughter' would I ever have a daughter? I imagined a small girl a perfect mix of myself and Bella and I smiled even wider still.

"What are you smiling about?" She teased, lighting poking me in the ribs. "Not some other woman I hope…" She smiled.

I pulled her against me and leant down to whisper in her ear. "You are the only one I will ever love."

I heard Charlie cough loudly outside and I pulled out of Bella's embrace. Charlie was trying to look busy when we walked back out into the main room, but he was still too close to the bedroom so it was obvious he had been stood outside listening a moment ago.

"So…" He started but stopped, probably unsure of what to say.

Bella laughed. "Dad, really nothing is different. I'm the same Bella I was a few months back. I just have Edward now and that's something you're going to have to deal with."

I tried to protest but she turned and glared at me.

Charlie sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. You're still my little girl Bella."

"And I always will be." She replied pulling him into an embrace.

After a few moments he pulled away.

"Right, we better get some work done then."

I'm not going to lie and say that the day wasn't difficult for me. As much as I hated the fact I had been brought up in such a privileged and thus somewhat sheltered life, it was the life I had always known. I was used to servants caring to my every whim and if I ever did a chore myself it was usually only a small thing or it was the only chore I had to do in the day. The day with Charlie truly wore me out. He got me chopping firewood at the beginning of the day claiming that 'I was much younger than him so consequently more capable' and that if I was going to be staying I should 'pull my weight'. Once I was finished with that he led me around to the back of the cottage, the opposite side to which we had seen in the night, around here I was surprised to see a few chickens and a single cow. He told me that we needed some eggs and milk and then simply left me to get on with it.

Three hours, hundreds of scratches from the chickens and a bruised arm from where a particularly angry cow had kicked me later I emerged with half a bucket of milk and five eggs. The cow kicked over the bucket after I'd finally found out how to milk the bloody animal, hence half the normal amount of milk. As for the eggs, let's just say those chickens didn't want to give them up without a fight. I'm ashamed to say they won said fight.

Apparently the house also needed a fence surrounding it so that people knew that the property was out-of-bounds so Charlie started me on creating that. Figuring out how to make the fence posts took two hours and then I had to start creating them which took even longer. By sunset I had just about managed to get a few posts into the ground and I was rather pleased with myself.

By the time I got around to caring for Akila who was very upset that I had ignored her for the entire day, I could hardly keep my eyes open. I dragged myself back into the house just after darkness fell to see Bella and Charlie barely containing their laughter.

"I don't think he's cut out for this kind of work, do you Bella?" Charlie laughed, finally breaking.

I looked down to the floor slightly ashamed. I felt Bella put her hand on my arm and I looked up at her. "Come on love…" She said her humour evident in her voice. "Off to bed."

Outside the wonky fence poles fell over.


End file.
